enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchino Fanclub
The , or EF, was an anonymous organization of fans and critics of the shows Enchino the Mystic Forest and Mystic Forest Fighters. The club was notorious for being the subject of heavy ridicule due to their nonsensical criticisms of the show's episodes and characters, as well as their heavy involvement in getting the show started up again after it's cancellation. Many of the club's criticisms have appeared in the show out of mockery. Despite this, the organization continues going strong. The club continued going well into Mystic Forest Fighters, but was eventually shut down by the owners after a controversial criticism of the second movie, which resulted in the writers and actors being attacked on the internet. Club History The date of the club's formation is unknown, but the first sign of the organization was after the airing of Enchino the Mystic Forest's tenth episode, The Lost Town. The leader of the club wrote an anonymous criticism for the episode, criticizing it's randomness and how the show was "straying off the path of sense". They begged the writers to avoid writing episodes as "ridiculous" as that, and signed on behalf of the fan club. The leader of the club signed their name as Enchino's #1 Fan. The club formed their own website, where they would post reviews of episodes and characters as the series would progress, most of them being negative. Enchino's #1 Fan confirmed that the club consisted of eighty-seven members. The other known writers for the club go by the names Werewolf, Chameleon, Werefox, Sketchy, Enchi, Dragon (recently changed to Kangaroo), Saad, Cat and Enchino's #2 Fan (assumed to be second in command). The club's criticisms eventually received popularity, impacting the writing of future Enchino episodes. However, after a while, the club became a subject of mockery due to their complaints no longer being justified and being considered "whiny" and "forced". Many people began questioning if they were really true fans of the show. Upon the cancellation of Enchino the Mystic Forest, the club started up a petition to revive the show. Over eight billion people signed it before it was brought to Jim Hanson and Fred Hugo for debate. Due to this, the two began working on their next show Mystic Forest Fighters, which was well-received by the club. Not a single episode received a negative review until the second movie, Mystic Forest Fighters 2 - Dragon Slayers. Enchino's #1 Fan wrote the review himself, bashing the film heavily for its reliance on fight scenes and excessive use of exposition, leaving the film "empty and mostly useless." Werewolf added to this review, critiquing the writer's decision to make protagonist Luke turn into a vampire and the lack of many trademark characters appearing in the movie. The club continually trashed the film on their website until they took to Facebook and Twitter, threatening and insulting the writers and actors. This event received media coverage, causing many of the offenders to release a public apology. Filled with shame and with their image tarnished, the club was shut down by its leaders, with their identities never disclosed. Popular Criticisms Episodes Since their first review, the club became infamous for their negative criticisms of episodes and characters. The first ever review written by Enchino's #1 Fan criticized the episode The Lost Town, claiming that the episode was ridiculous and the show was going downhill due to its turn from reality. The review begged the writers to get back on track before the show went down. This review went unacknowledged by the show's writers. After the airing of the episode Something's Sketchy, a review by Werewolf was posted less than a day later drastically criticizing Ahsan's character and the episode in general. The episode was claimed to be "worse than The Lost Town" and "as unoriginal as you can get". The review instantly sparked popularity, and many letters were sent to the writers of the show following the posting of the review. A week after the airing of The Show Must Go On, Dragon posted an infuriated review of the episode due to it's randomness and lack of plot, comparing it to The Lost Town and The Great Storm, another episode the club greatly despised. "It's a damn shame that the show is now resulting to obscure references for their humor. There is no originality in this program anymore." The episode, however, was loved by other critics who quickly fired back at Dragon's review. After enough backlash, the review was taken down. After the airing of the movie, the review was reposted by Chameleon. The arguably most notable criticism written by the club was their criticism of Enchino the Mystic Forest - The Movie. Despite the critical acclaim the movie received, the club had very little good to say about it. Enchino's #1 Fan talked down the drastic changes from the show that the movie showed, the characters acting out of character, the lack of most of the show's characters appearing in the film and the "desperate" attempt for a story. Enchino's #2 Fan, Chameleon, Werewolf and Cat added that the film would have been good as a standalone movie, but not as an Enchino movie. It didn't take long for critics to fire back and counter-criticize the club's review. Despite all the hatred following their review, the club refused to take it down. However, the negative reviews died down afterwards, as no majorly negative episode reviews followed the movie. Characters Aside from the episodes, the club was also known for it's heavy criticisms of the characters, which became subjects of ridicule for the writers. Since the episode Something's Sketchy, the character of Ahsan received massive criticism from the members of the club. He was described as obnoxious, unlikable, unoriginal and lacking a place in the series. Due to this, the episodes A Night of Toytal Terror and The Show Must Go On were written without including the character. The criticisms died down afterwards. Another character heavily criticized by the club was Noah, with members of the club deeming him "incompetent" and "incredibly annoying" and complaining that the writers put too much screen time on Noah and not enough on more interesting characters. These criticisms were adapted by the show's writers, having other characters refer to Noah as incompetent and annoying. In response to the reviews, Noah's character was changed to be more serious for the second season of the show. The other character that fell into major criticism from the club was Luke, with reviews stating that his evilness was forced and his character had not had any experiences of defeat or "humanizing" moments. Seen as an overpowered "writer's pet", Luke's character was slightly changed to give further justification for his evilness in the second season of the show. Ranking of Enchino Episodes Following the show's cancellation, the club ranked every episode of Enchino the Mystic Forest from worst to best, excluding the movie. *28. Something's Sketchy *27. The Great Storm *26. The Lost Town *25. The Show Must Go On *24. My Brother's Keeper *23. Movie Night *22. A New Day *21. Who is It? *20. The Village Raiding *19. Welcome to the Machine *18. Storm Chasers *17. A Night of Toytal Terror *16. The Midnight Game *15. Investigation *14. School Days *13. The Claw *12. A Parent's Love *11. The Test *10. The Enchino Award Show *9. Let's Get Psychical *8. Change of Habit *7. To My Dear Cousin *6. Greg the Gecko *5. The Big Event *4. The Big Bad Wolf *3. When the Bell Breaks *2. Anastasia *1. The Most Tragic Time of the Year Trivia *Even after the public apology issued by the club, Mystic Forest Productions refused to acknowledge them. This may have contributed to the site's downfall. *Upon the transition from Enchino the Mystic Forest to Mystic Forest Fighters, many members of the club changed their names to be more fitting with the new show. Category:Media